


Mass Effect Drabble Collection

by Liritar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Mass Effect Prompt Generator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've been playing around with the Mass Effect Prompt Generator (http://www.scattereddelusions.com/avs/MEPrompts.html) and these are what resulted. I'll be adding more as I write them.</p><p>Mordin wants to examine Thane. Thane reveals his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I wanted (Thane/Mordin)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mordin/Thane, take what you can when you can

Mordin seemed to be fascinated by incurable diseases, Thane reflected with the faintest hint of a wry smile as he sat on the cool table, patiently letting the salarian examine him. He’d passed the pilot leaving as he came in. Either that, or he couldn’t resist an impossible cause, which, given their reason for being here, wasn’t unlikely.

The scientist kept up a half-audible babble of disjointed phrases as he worked. Finally he stilled, shaking his head. “With the resources here… problematic.”

Thane slid of the table, his feet silently touching the floor. “I expected nothing less.” He nodded solemnly at Mordin and moved to leave.

The salarian was silent for nearly a minute; the longest Thane had ever observed him to be speechless. “Why did you come?”

“Because you asked me to,” he said simply. He walked back towards the other man, reaching out to hesitantly touch his shoulder. “I haven’t had… friends… in some time. I wouldn’t wish to jeopardize that.”

“Intriguing.” Mordin tipped his head. “Emotional attachment to rest of crew. Including myself. Unexpected. Of course, friends. Can accept that.”

Thane gripped his shoulder more tightly, leaning forwards to kiss him, stilling Mordin’s rapidly moving lips. He pulled back after the briefest moment, striding to the door without another word.

Mordin, however, always had words. “Aware that, biologically, salarians have no interest in…”

The drell cut him off, glancing back over his shoulder. “I know. That was all I wanted.” He slid silently from the room, leaving a confused scientist behind him.


	2. Locked Out (Zaeed/Hackett)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Hackett is locked out of his apartment. He calls his favorite merc for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Hackett/Zaeed, locked out

“How in hell does a goddamn hero admiral lock himself out of his fucking apartment?” Zaeed snorted in disbelief as he jimmied the lock.

Hackett smiled at his back, watching him work with unconcealed lust. He waited until the lock clicked and the door swung open before he spoke. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

The man turned, getting to his feet and glowering at him. “Goddamn it, Steven, you can just call, you know.”

“But this is more fun.” The admiral pulled the bounty hunter close, kissing him forcefully as he dragged him into the apartment.


	3. What You Most Want (Aria/Miranda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda offers Aria a trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Miranda/Aria, hard choices

“T’Loak.”

Aria glanced up from her couch, unimpressed. “Lawson. I heard you got tired of being the Illusive Man’s toy.” She smirked and crossed her legs, enjoying the woman’s struggle to keep her face expressionless.

Miranda flashed a tight smile. “That’s why I’m here. I need a place to lie low.”

Aria leaned forwards, watching her closely. “I’m not stopping you from renting an apartment.”

“I was hoping for something a bit more… secure.”

“I’m sure you are.” She leaned back again, enjoying this. It wasn’t every day someone like Miranda Lawson came around begging for favors. “And you know the most secure parts of Omega are mine. So, what is it you have to offer me?”

To Aria’s surprise, Miranda cocked one hip and tossed back her hair, sensuously displaying her lithe body. “I saw how you looked at me when I was here with Shepard,” the human practically purred, taking a step closer. “I think we can work something out.”

The asari looked her up and down, not bothering to disguise the hunger she felt at that idea. She’d always found Lawson desirable, and the thought of having power over her merely sweetened the deal. She got to her feet, moving to stand inches from the other woman. “You know, I think we can,” she murmured.


End file.
